


Saint Bernard

by rottingmolars



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, I call Actor Mark 'Marc', M/M, Saint Bernard-Lincoln, Songfic, i wrote this on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottingmolars/pseuds/rottingmolars
Summary: A Songfic based off of the song Saint Bernard by Lincoln





	Saint Bernard

As Dark walked down the hall, he scowled at the picture that was on the wall. Picking one up, he stared at the angelic picture of Celine and Marc together, a frown etching its way across his face. 

“Hung pictures of patron saints up on my wall,” he said, smashing the picture to the ground. The glass shattered, sending the photo out of its frame. 

“To remind me that I am a fool,” he muttered as glass crunched under his shoe. Looking up, he saw a mirror; looking into it made the scowl go darker. 

“Tell me where I came from, what I will always be,” he said, watching the twin souls writhe in anguish. Celine pounded on the glass while Damien held her from behind, trying to pull her away. 

“Just a spoiled little kid who went to Catholic school.” 

He walked downstairs, finding the living room empty, save for the cane he left. Picking it up, he felt it in his hands, the wood causing him to feel anger that this had happened to him. 

“When I am dead, I won’t join their ranks,” he muttered, slamming the cane back down with a snap against the table. Dark strode to a picture of him and Wilford, causing him to smile lightly. 

“Because they are both holy and free.” Looking around, he spotted the picture of Mark they had in the kitchen. He grabbed it, gazing at it then throwing it against the wall. 

“And I’m in Ohio, satanic and chained up,” he whispered, looking at the glass shatter once more. “And until the end, that’s how it’ll be.” 

“I said-” he started, but his souls ripped him apart, causing the world to go grey and a loud ring to fill the room. Looking up, he found the two staring down at him, agony in their eyes. 

“Make me love myself so that I might love you,” they said in unison. “Don’t make me a liar, because I swear to God when I said it I thought it was true,” 

He earned back his rightful place as the owner of his body, cracking his neck and pulling his arms behind his back. Walking downstairs, he studied the doors of the other egos. He stopped at Wilford’s room.

“Saint Calvin told me not to worry about you,” he said slowly. “But he’s got his own things to deal with,” 

“There’s really just one thing that we have in common.” he entered the room, bending low, he looked at Wilford’s sleeping body, smiling. 

“Neither of us will be missed,” he whispered. Wilford woke up, brows furrowing in confusion when he saw Dark standing over him. 

“A saint bernard sits at the top of the driveway,” said the souls, standing on the bed. Wilford gasped in horror, scooting back against his pillows. 

“You always said how you loved dogs,” Celine said, crawling on top of Wilford, sneering. Damien stood back, hands covering his eyes and shaking in fear. 

“I don’t know if I count, but I’m trying my best when I’m howling and barking these songs,” She finished, all three of them disappearing. 

Wilford sat there in his bed for a second, wordless. 

 

Wilford shook Dark awake as he screamed. When Dark woke up, he was covered in sweat and tears. Wilford opened his mouth to speak, but Dark just wrapped his arms around Wilford, smothering him and laying on his chest, his twin souls content.


End file.
